bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanare Masuda
|birthplace = Rukongai |birthday = February 25 |gender = Female |height = 163.8 cm (5'4 ½") |weight = 56.6 kg (124.9 lbs) |hair color = Black |eye color = Green |blood type = O |affiliation = , |occupation = Third Seat of the |previous occupation = Fourth Seat of the |team = |previous team = |base of operations = HQ, , |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = |shikai = Itachi Kama |bankai = None}} Hanare Masuda is the Third Seat of the , underneath . Appearance Hanare is a young woman with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She is typically seen with a concentrated or bored expression, depending upon the situation. She wears the typical shihakusho and ties it closed with a light blue obi, but is often seen in a white kimono with the n daffodil on the back. She typically wears her hair in a ponytail, using a green tie, or long, though she rarely does the latter when she is "on-duty". Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, she has cut her hair and wears her shihakusho somewhat open, showing off a scar she received in the battle for Fake Karakura Town, after she was cut by Mira. Her appearance has noticably matured as well, as her face has less of a cheerful glow to it. Nevertheless, throughout the rest of the series, she grows her her hair back and regains this composure, though still looking matured. Personality Hanare is a serous individual, yet is childishly curious and pure. She can be quite adventurous, as she stated she wanted to find and meet Ichigo, referring to him almost constantly as Ryoka, even into the Arrancar Arc, and has only recently come to call him Ichigo. Nevertheless, she refers to Tōshirō as "Captain Hitsugaya" (Hitsuagaya-taichō in the Sub), and expresses a confidence in his abilities. Hanare expresses a genius understanding of reishi and the mechanics of Kidō, and her intellect is of the genius-level as well. While she has considering inventing new things, she has stated that doing so would be "boring" as she'd have nothing to do or explore. In addition, she is somewhat eccentric, well-known for speaking in a "complicated" language as she uses intelligent vocabulary (e.g indistinguishability), and the only person capable of understanding her has been stated as being . However, she is socially awkward, as she possesses social anxiety. She becomes anxious and nervous easily, and dislikes crowds. This may be why she typically remains in her Division's HQ, and rarely speaks to the other members of the division, although has forced her to go out more. History Hanare was once a member of the Fourth Division, and it was in this time that she met . Plot Equipment Explosive Bracelets: Like and , Hanare wears bands with explosive properties, but wears them as bracelets instead of arm-bands, allowing for easy access. She first used them against Mira, and was last seen using them against Itachi Kama. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Kidō: *'Healer': Because of the time Hanare spent in the Fourth Division, she is a master in using medical kidō techniques, and has even used some forbidden medical kidō techniques as well, something she is famous for. Expert Shunpō: Genius Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Zanpakutō Itachi Kama (Japanese for "Weasel Scythe"): Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Female Category:Tenth Division Category:Fourth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Character